Too Late
by TeaLeafGreen
Summary: Snape's walking alone and is being followed by someone. Read to find out what happens. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I don't know where this takes place or how this could happen, but it doesn't matter. This just popped into my head while looking around on deviantArt. I was inspired by the pic Blackbird - Too Late by shilin. This is just a little one shot. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Too Late**

It had been ten years since Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter and disappeared, and Severus Snape was still grieving over Lily's death. He walked alone in cold. His cloak drawn closely around him; the hood up, casting his face in shadow. He kept his hand tight around his wand in his pocket as he kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of life.

It was dark out and the only light source was a full moon. Snape was on business for Dumbledore and he couldn't be caught by the wrong people. He walked a little further and heard a twig snap behind him.

Snape spun around and whipped out his wand. Another cloaked figure was about a fifty yards or so behind him. He couldn't tell if the figure was male or female; their cloak was shading their face just as Snape's was. The figure had a wand as well, so he knew it had to be a witch or wizard.

The figure advanced him and Snape pointed his wand at it. The figure did the same. When it was within earshot, it said,

"State who you are and what your business is."

The voice was a woman's. A witch. Snape found the voice vaguely familiar, but not enough to think anything of it.

"State who _you_ are and what _your_ business is," he replied back.

"Are you Dark or Light?" was the witch's reply.

"Are _you_ Dark or Light?"

"I don't have time for foolish games," she said angrily. "Now tell me, or I'll curse you."

Snape didn't reply, but said, "Incarcerous!" Ropes flew from his wand towards the witch, but she deflected them with her own wand.

"Is that all you've got?" she said tauntingly and cast a hex at him before he could react. Snape flew back several feet and landed in a heap on the ground.

"You want to play do you?" Snape growled and stood up.

"Yes, I do. You see, I haven't had anyone to play with for a long time."

"'Til death then?" Snape said.

"'Til death," the witch replied.

Snape simply wanted to get on with his business, but if this witch wanted to duel, then he would duel. He would end it quickly, but make her suffer some. With an ever so slight flourish of his wand, Snape thought the curse, _Sectumsempra._

The witch was caught off guard and wasn't able to deflect it in time. She fell to her knees in pain as the curse caused deep wounds to cut her by magical force. Snape sauntered over to her and she fell backwards in pain. Her hood slipped back, showing a beautiful face contorted with pain and flaming red hair.

Snape almost screamed in terror and surprise. It was Lily, the witch who he had fallen in love with the day he saw her. But he thought she was dead. Everyone thought she was dead. But she wasn't.

The blood pooled around her and seeped into the ground. She was falling in and out of consciousness as more blood poured from her wounds. Snape dropped down to his knees next to her and started preforming healing spells. When she was all sealed up, he held her in his arms. He was drenched in her blood, and his face was wet with tears.

Lily was as white as a ghost. Her body almost completely empty of blood. Lily's green eyes were open and she recognized Snape.

"How?" he whispered, but she was too weak to reply. As he looked into her eyes, willing her to live, he saw recognition and pain and the cold hate that had been there before turn to a comforting warmth. And then he saw nothing. Her eyes were blank and lost to this world.

It was too late to save her. He couldn't bring her back. He was too late. His grief overpowered his burning curiosity to know how she was alive.

Snape cried out in pain; the kind of pain that you can only feel in the very depths of your heart and soul. He felt his heart break again and this time it was more painful than when he had heard of her supposed death ten years ago.

He held Lily's lifeless form in his arms as he wept for his sin.

"Orchideous," he whispered and a bouquet of black roses sprouted from his wand. Snape placed the flowers next to her and wept until he could weep no more.

* * *

**A/N: It's short but I felt like writing it so whatever. I'm not sure if I like the ending or hate it so you tell me. Please review.**


End file.
